Frustration
by lifeinanarchy
Summary: Anzu is being the good little student she is and trying to do her homework but Bakura is making it very difficult. Rated M for a reason! Smut, smut, smut *continues chanting smut* One-Shot.


I am some kind of genius. Third fic to go up today! Looks like my writers block is gone :P SO yes, smut, smut, smut, smut and smut. I actually started this on ages ago but never got around to finishing it before the writers block kicked in but here it is in all it's smutty glory! Enjoy! (Oh btdubs there is a song in it and I found listening to the actually song whilst reading that bit, you'll know the one, makes it so much better. I'll put the song at the bottom :)) Ok, go, read, enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters in this story. Everything apart from plot belongs to Kazuki Takahashi._**

_**Frustration**_

"Bakura, I have homework to do!" Anzu giggled as Bakura nipped at the crook of her neck from behind. She was lying on her stomach on Bakura's bed; she was over there for the afternoon while Ryou was out. Bakura was kneeling over her trying to get her attention.

"Does it look like I care?" He growled seductively into her ear. He rested his hands either side of her waist as he took the lobe of her ear into his mouth and bit down hard enough to make Anzu gasp.

"B-b-but it's due in tomorrow." Bakura let go of her ear and flipped her over so that she was on her back. He cupped her cheek and looked at her while he spoke.

"Don't make me repeat myself." His hand moved down her neck and across to her shoulder as he pushed the strap of her singlet and bra off her shoulder and moved his head down to kiss the exposed flesh on her shoulder.

Anzu weighed the options presented before her in her mind. She could stop her homework and have some fun with Bakura but God knows how long that would take or she could continue and be punished for it later. Bakura give her shoulder a quick nip. Although the prospect of punishment did seem enticing there was no way Anzu would be able to think about homework right now. But after she had decided that she needed him now, Bakura got off the bed.

He saw it in her eyes that she was finally giving up, but now that she was, he wasn't going to deliver. This was all part of his devious plan, leave her wanting more. That's what all those floppy books with shiny pages that Anzu left all over her place kept telling him. He would pick one up every so often when she was in the shower and he couldn't join her because her parents were home.

"But I suppose you're right. I don't want you failing school after all. I'll just go start dinner then." Anzu had sat up to stare at him wide eyed, even after he left the room. She blinked a few times and turned back to her work, looking perplexedly at it.

'_What just happened? Did Bakura just refuse sex?' _Normally he wouldn't take no for an answer, but that's how Anzu liked it and Bakura knew this too. But to have him walk away happened, well, never had it happened. Except for when her cat had taken matters into his own hands and latched his claw into the back of Bakura's calf. The cat simply stared at him as if to say, 'no means no' then hopped off the bed in search of food. But there was no way he was getting away with it this time.

She walked out of his room and descended the stairs to the kitchen. He was standing at the stove stirring something in a pot. She never used to let him cook but it seems that he had gotten better over the past few months. He must have finally learnt a thing or two from Ryou, who thankfully wouldn't be back for a few hours.

Next thing she heard was a clatter, it seemed like his wooden spoon had fallen onto the floor. But instead of doing the normal thing and crouching down he bent over, showing off his perfectly sculpted ass to the drooling Anzu. After he stood up she thought she saw a smirk cross his features.

'_Well two can play at that game.'_ Anzu moved around the island counter in the centre of the kitchen and eased herself up so that she was sitting directly behind him. "What's for dinner?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could.

"Pasta." Although his answer was curt, the tone of his voice made Anzu shiver with anticipation. He had turned around and was brandishing a wooden spoon with a single piece of penne on the end. "Tell me if it's ready won't you?" He had picked it up with his fingers and was holding it in front of her mouth. Anzu smirked as she realised this was her chance to get back at him. She opened her lips just enough so that he could get the pasta in but before he could retract his hand she had seized it with her own. She quickly chewed and swallowed the pasta leaving no remains and brought his hand back to her mouth. She kissed the tips of all his fingers before moving her mouth over his index finger, sucking and running her tongue along it before returning it.

"Mmm, al denté" She smirked again once she saw the small bulge forming in his pants.

Bakura quickly turned back to the stove that he wouldn't give into the sudden urges that woman brought upon him. He would not be beaten at his own game!

Anzu slid off the counter and made her way over to the stereo situated in the small living room adjacent to the kitchen. Searching through the small collection of CD's (mostly Ryou's) and picked out the perfect song.

Bakura had switched to the island counter to chop veggies for the sauce which incidentally placed his eyesight in the direction of the sensually moving Anzu.

The trumpets started playing as Anzu slowly moved her hips to the movements.

_-I never really knew that she could dance like this, she make a man want to speak Spanish-_

Anzu's hands went up and over her head as she swayed her hips to the rhythm of the beat. Switching it up between fast and slow movements.

_- Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa-_

She had caught Bakura's eye as he couldn't help but stare at the goddess as she prowled towards him, rolling her shoulders back with each step, captivating him making it almost impossible to turn back to the stove to make himself look busy.

Anzu refused to give up as Bakura faced the other way so instead she used it to her advantage by moving in behind him and placing her hands on the front of his hips, precariously close to his stiffening manhood.

"Oh, Bakura, won't you dance with me?" Anzu's voice was brimming with fake innocence as she rubbed circles with her thumbs against Bakura's hips. Bakura went stiff under the contact and tried to compose himself before answering. Deciding he could use it to his advantage he politely acquiesced to her request. Answering her only by taking her hand, that was now moving even closer to his crotch, and leading her back to the living room, the song still wafting through the rooms of the house.

_-Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad-_

He tried catching Anzu off guard by spinning her to him but being the dancer she is wasn't fooled. She gracefully stepped into the spin landing herself flush against Bakura's chest. Bakura moved his free arm to rest it on the small of Anzu's back so that they were in prime dancing position.

_-Come on let's go, real slow, don't you see baby asi es perfecto-_

They started moving together to the beat, bodies still pressed against each other except or when Bakura dipped Anzu only to bring her right back to him. Just because he was a thief didn't mean he didn't know how to dance.

_- Oh boy, I can see your body moving, half animal, half man-_

Bakura moved his hands so that they were rested lightly on Anzu's hips, pulling her to him so that they swayed together. Every now and then pushing just a little bit harder so that their hips grinded together making Anzu gasp.

_-Baila en la calle de noche, baila en la calle de dia –_

Anzu, easing the pressure of his hands just a little, placed her hands on his chest whilst slowly sliding down his body, hands moving just beside the rising bulge in his pants. When she reached the top again she slid her arms around his neck to bring their faces even closer together.

_-I never really knew that she could dance like this, she makes a man want to speak Spanish –_

Bakura, having put his arms around her lower back again, lowered his face so that their lips were barely touching.

"Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa." Bakura whispered seductively against Anzu's lips in time with the music. She made a noise akin to a moan and would have fallen if it weren't for Bakura's arms wrapped around her waist. Bakura moved his lips to trail agonisingly slow kisses up Anzu's jaw to her ear making her whimper softly. "Have I teased you enough yet?" Bakura's hot breath pooled around her ear making her melt even further in Bakura's touch. Anzu nodded pathetically willing Bakura to continue. "I don't think I have." Bakura whispered playfully into her ear.

Anzu, having regained enough composure to not fall, moved her arm from around his neck to comb her hand through his snow white hair, tugging his head back so that his neck was exposed. Anzu raised herself on her toes so that she could place her lips to the bare skin.

"Take me, now." Anzu's words were followed by a sharp bite making Bakura inhale sharply. Anzu sucked on the skin before running her tongue along the expanse of his neck, making Bakura shiver.

Without moments warning Bakura pulled her head back just gently enough to not hurt her and crashed their lips together. Soft flesh moved together and hot breath collided. Anzu nipped at Bakura's lower lip making him gasp and giving her tongue an entrance. She ran her tongue over Bakura's slick muscle for a second before he claimed dominance over the kiss.

Anzu moved her hands down to the hem of his shirt, trailing her fingers along the bare skin at the bottom before moving her hands up along his chest, taking the shirt with them up and over Bakura's head. Reconnecting their lips, Bakura started pushing Anzu backwards awkwardly to the couch. Bakura twirled them quickly so that he sat on the couch and Anzu fell so that she was straddling his thighs. Bakura skilfully moved his hands to the hem of Anzu's shirt and removed it quickly, tossing it to the other end of the room.

Their lips melded together again as Bakura slowly pushed Anzu onto the couch, moving his hands from her hair, down her figure to rest at her hips where her skirt was sitting. He removed this in one swift movement and tossing it the general direction of her skirt. Anzu started playing with the button of Bakura's tight jeans trying to get it undone while Bakura distracted her by trailing hot kisses down her collar bone, between her breasts and down her stomach, incidentally moving his jeans button too far away for Anzu to reach.

Bakura quickly sat up on his knees and expertly undid his jeans, slowly sliding them down the length of his thighs revealing the stiffness in his boxer briefs and torturing Anzu with the sight. He soon had them fully off leaving the both of them just in their underwear.

Bakura was straddling the flushed and breathless Anzu while she ran her hands up the smooth skin of his chest, then raking her fingernails back down again making him shiver. Moving his body down so that his face was in line with her belly button he traced his tongue along the contours of her body making her writhe beneath him. Unclipping the front clasp of her bra he quickly moved the material out of the way and brought his mouth to the peak that was enticing him just by being there. He circled it with his tongue before gently nipping at it making Anzu bury her hand in his hair, urging him on. After a few moments of his ministrations he moved his face slowly up to Anzu's ear, kissing every inch of soft flesh he could find on the way up.

"Do you want more?" He seductively whispered before trailing his tongue along the edge of her ear. Anzu nodded and hummed a yes. "Do you want this?" He seized her hand and brought it to where his erection was at full attention underneath his underwear.

"Oh, God yes." Anzu whispered breathlessly against his ear. She ran her finger along the clothed muscle, making it twitch slightly, before taking hold of it and massaging in through the underwear. Bakura growled, an almost animalistic sound, before brushing her hand away to remove the offensive item of clothing. Not long after until Anzu was relieved of the last of her attire.

Bakura was once against on top of her but instead of him straddling Anzu, she had her legs wrapped loosely around his waist and thigh. Bakura, resting all his weight on one arm, was brushing his fingers down Anzu's body, around the chest brushing his thumb over the little bud making Anzu sigh contentedly, down the strong but feminine muscles, past her hips and eventually to her entrance.

Bakura ran his fingers around the lips before delving in making Anzu moan and writhe beneath him. "Is this enough?" Bakura smirked deviously. Anzu shook her head, her smouldering eyes staying locked with Bakura's.

"More." Anzu bit her lower lip for emphasis and Bakura complied.

Making a come hither motion with his fingers, Bakura hit the sweet spot every time he dragged his finger down making Anzu arch up, connecting their chests. The simple touch drove Bakura to the edge and he couldn't hold back anymore. He withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at Anzu's entrance before fully sheathing himself inside of her, her wetness making it easy to slide in without hurting her.

Without waiting he started pulling out slowly causing Anzu to arch up once again and wrap her legs properly around Bakura's waist. Without warning Bakura started pumping faster, taking hold of Anzu's legs and pushing them up on his shoulder so he could get deeper inside her.

Anzu began moaning relentlessly with every thrust, silenced only when Bakura brought his lips down to meet with hers but it soon ended after Anzu pulled away, too short of breath.

Feeling the tension building up, Bakura released one final moan of Anzu's name before collapsing on top of her. Their two sweaty, panting and heaving forms melding together. With one final exert of effort Bakura lifted his face off Anzu's chest and leaned up to place a kiss on her forehead before snuggling back down. They didn't need any words.

* * *

After having cleaned up, the pair were sitting on the couch eating heated up leftovers, their alternative dinner seeing as the pasta had been left alone too long. Anzu was wearing one of Bakura's shirts and Bakura had on a pair of boxers. The two were watching TV as the door opened and closed just before a smiling Ryou came around the corner.

"Hey Ryou." Anzu smiled genuinely at her boyfriend's counterpart.

"Hey" Ryou returned the smile with one just as warm. "So what did you two get up to while I was gone?" Bakura and Anzu looked back to each other from the innocent Ryou before giggling. Bakura just chucked though. Bakura, giggling. Really? "Never mind, I don't want to know." Ryou started blushing before running upstairs to his bedroom. Still smiling, the pair turned back to the TV and Anzu simply placed her head on Bakura's shoulder. The wait was _definitely _worth it.

* * *

I did say smut didn't I? :P So yes.

Ok just thought I'd translate what Bakura says when he's speaking spanish *melts into strange sticky substance*  
_Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa - _What's your name? Pretty. My house. Your house.  
I know it doesn't really make sense but I was up to that part in the song and I thought, PERFECT! So yes, I do believe I've filled your Spanish speaking Bakura quota for a lifetime. I know it's filled mine :P Oh yes and the song is 'Hips Don't Lie - By Shakira (in case you didn't know :))

Well I do hope you enjoyed my story, I certainly enjoyed writing it. I think the reason I wrote so much tonight is because I was sick of all the crap fan fic so I thought I'd try and even out to ratio of good:bad fan fic :P Did I succeed? Tell me in the review you'll be writing me in **3**.14159265 seconds.

Baci! xx


End file.
